Ultraman Fusion
Ultraman Fusion is the younger brother of Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Card. As such, he also uses trading cards to transform into a fusion of two or more Ultras in order to fight the evil Jugurus Jeggler and the Mage (Not Maga or Mega) Kaiju. Appearance Fusion's normal form is identical to Ultraman Orb (Origin The First). Subsequently, all fusion forms utilized by him that previously existed are identical to the same forms used by Ultraman Orb physically, the only differences being some abilities. History Pe-Series Ultraman Fusion came to defend Earth because his brothers were busy filming their new movies, and he wanted to become a great hero like they were. He first appeared 109 years ago from today, battling Mage Zetton, the first of the Magical Demon Beasts, gaining a Fusion Card of the original Ultraman in the process. He then went on some adventures in the intervening 109 years and did some cool stuff that we only know about because of some books but will never get to see on screen, and that is sad. Ultraman Fusion: THE ORIGIN SAGA Backstory things. Also some previous Ultras appear and it's really cool. Also Fusion gets the Fusion Calibur, which is important. That is all. Ultraman Fusion In the modern day, Fusion has returned to combat his rival Jugurus Jeggler along with other forces that threatened the Earth, first engaging in battle with the fusion Kaiju Nerongabora, a creation of Alien Bat, beginning his adventures on the Earth. This section will be gradually updated based on the events of said series, and any important events relating to Fusion himself. Ultraman Fusion The Movie: You All Knew There Was Gonna Be One Of These! Fusion's obligatory movie in which things happen. Forms - Specium Storm= - Junis Red= Specium Storm Junis An enhanced version of Specium Storm borrowing from Nexus's Junis form. Abilities *Ultra Full Burst (ウルトラフルバースト Urutora Furu Bāsuto?): After flying up and doing a loop in mid air, Fusion charges his hands and energy core and fires a replication of Nexus's Core Impulse from his both color timer and the energy core inherited from Nexus, imbued with the addition of the projectiles of Ultraman's Slash Ray at his opponent. *Over-Ray Sperom: A more powerful beam gained in this form, for use against stronger foes. It is fired in the "L" position and is a brighter blue than Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. *Circle Barrier: A white-colored barrier used by Fusion in this form to defend against enemy attacks. *Phase Shift Wave: Inherited directly from Nexus, Fusion can generate a Meta Field to fight in, also avoiding collateral damage in the process. *Broad Ray Slash: Fusion spins in a circular motion and fires a wide energy slash similar to Nexus, then shoots an Ultra Slash similar to Ultraman, both projectiles combining and slicing through a foe. *Cross Ray Sperom (クロスレイスペローム Kurosu Rei Superōmu?): Fusion's standard finisher attack in this form, combining Nexus's Cross-Ray Storm with the Specium Ray. Like both attacks, it is fired in the "+" position, and is golden and blue in color. - Junis Blue= Specium Storm Junis Blue A second enhancement for Specium Storm, borrowing from Nexus's Junis Blue form. Abilities *Enhanced Speed: This form gives Fusion a slight speed boost. *Arrow-Ray Sperom: A similar attack to Nexus's Arrow-Ray Storm, albeit now a light blue in color and the bow construct more resembling an Ultra Slash Ray projectile. *Sperom Sword: An arm blade constructed of the same energy as the Arrow-Ray Sperom. Of note, the blade is serrated, giving it some resemblance to the Ultra Slash. *Over Arrow-Ray Sperom: Fusion summons the bow and sword constructs at once, combining them into a final attack capable of destroying powerful foes in one shot. *Circle Barrier: A white-colored barrier used by Fusion in this form to defend against enemy attacks. *Phase Shift Wave: Inherited directly from Nexus, Fusion can generate a Meta Field to fight in, also avoiding collateral damage in the process. *Broad Ray Slash: Fusion spins in a circular motion and fires a wide energy slash similar to Nexus, then shoots an Ultra Slash similar to Ultraman, both projectiles combining and slicing through a foe. *Ultra Full Burst (ウルトラフルバースト Urutora Furu Bāsuto?): After flying up and doing a loop in mid air, Fusion charges his hands and energy core and fires a replication of Nexus's Core Impulse from his both color timer and the energy core inherited from Nexus, imbued with the addition of the projectiles of Ultraman's Slash Ray at his opponent. *Cross Ray Sperom (クロスレイスペローム Kurosu Rei Superōmu?): Fusion's standard finisher attack in this form, combining Nexus's Cross-Ray Storm with the Specium Ray. Like both attacks, it is fired in the "+" position, and is golden and blue in color. - Aegis Specium= Aegis Specium The ultimate evolution of Specium Storm, combining the powers of Ultraman and Ultraman Noa. Abilities *Lightning Specium: Fusion's beam in this form, fired in the same postiion as Noa's, however it is golden and blue in color. *Specium Inferno: A powerful beam from Fusion's flaming fist, capable of skyrocketing an enemy into orbit within seconds. *Dimensional Travel: Due to the Aegis on his back, Fusion can travel through dimensions in this form. *Fusion The Final: Fusion's final attack in this form, capable of sealing a dimensional rift or defeating even the strongest of foes, but it will revert him to the normal Specium Storm with his color timer blinking. *Spark Ray: Fusion can charge his hands with lightning energy to increase the strength of his blows, than fire Ultra Slash Ray projectiles from them. *Gravity Specium: Fusion's enhanced version of the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *Specium Thunderbolt: Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis, when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning that are a blue color. *Ultra Attack Shoot: A combination of the Ultra Attack Ray and the beams Noa is capable of firing from his fist. *Galaxy Specium: Fusion manipulates meteorites in the asteroid belt using a special wave, and charges them with Specium energy for increased effectiveness. *Fusion Mirage: Fusion creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. *Shining Fusion: Fusion destroys his opponent using light emitted from his body. *Showering Blizzard: Fusion seals the enemy away in a wall of ice at absolute zero, fired as as a jet of extremely cold water ala the Ultra Shower. *Fusion Wave: An energy wave that heals people and/or frees them from dark spells. *Reflection Barrier: A barrier that reflects energy attacks. *Discerning Sight: A special beam from his eyes that reveals invisible targets, and can destroy most energy barriers. }} - Photon Victorium= - Knight Supreme= TBA }} - Sky Dash Max= - Zeperion Galaxy= TBA }} - Full Moon Xanadium= - Exceed Future= TBA }} - Leo Zero Knuckle= - Shining Knuckle= TBA }} - Slugger Ace= - Glitter= TBA }} - Storium Galaxy= - Cosmo Miracle Galaxy= TBA }} - Mebium Especially= - Storium Brave= TBA }} - Breastar Knight= - Andro Hunter= TBA }} - Knight Liquidator= Knight Liquidator Fusion's form based on sword combat. It combines the power of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Agul. Abilities * Knight Agul Blade (ナイトアグルブレード Naito Aguru Burēdo?): Fusion can generate a pair of energy swords from both of the braces on his arms. These blades are analogous to both the Agul Saber and the Knight Blade. **Blade Beam: Fusion performs a sweeping motion with either of the energy blades and a wave of energy is shot forth from it. It can harm enemies and even shed aliens of their disguises. * Crusher Knight Liquidator (クラッシャーナイトリキデイター Kurasshā Naito Rikideitā?): After charging the attack similarly to the Photon Crusher, Fusion releases a line of blue energy arrows from his Light Crystal. * Knight Stream: Fusion's beam attack in this form, which can be used either with one harm like the Agul Stream, or by his interlocking hands like the Knight Shoot. It is a medium bluish purple color, duller than the blue of the Knight Shoot but brighter than the Agul Stream. * Blade Slash: Fusion fires off a long energy slash primarily resembling the Agul Slash from either of the bracers on his arm, which can cut straight through a foe. * Blade Kick: Fusion performs a move similar to the Agul(V2) Kick, albeit with the energy surrounding his leg coalescing into a sword-like shape. *Reflector Barrier: A spherical Ultra Barrier akin to Agul's which can deflect enemy attacks similar to Hikari's own ability to do so. - Thunder Miracle= - Kaizer Flash= TBA }} - Thunder Stream= Thunder Stream Fusion's form gained once managing to attain control over Belial's power, combining said power with that of Ultraman Agul. Abilities *Giga Trident (ギガトライデント Giga Toraidento?): Thunder Stream's main weapon, analogous to the Trident of Poseidon, befitting Agul's water connections, and Belial's Giga Battle Nizer. It can be used for melee combat or to perform a variety of attacks. **Thunder Stream Neptune (サンダーストリームネプチューン Sandā Sutorīmu Nepuchūn?): Fusion charges up energy in the Giga Trident and unleashes a bolt of water-like energy with electricity at the opponent. The technique could possibly be analogous to Agul's Agul Stream and Belial's Belial Geno Thunder. **Deathsycthe Crusher: Fusion charges the energies of both his Light Crystal, similar to Agul's Photon Crusher, and the Giga Trident, similar to the Belial Deathsycthe, unleashing the latter attack from said Trident before firing a Photon Crusher equivalent which connects with the projectile and strengthens the attack's power. **Limited Monsload: Like Belial, Fusion can summon Kaiju, though not the famed 100 Monster Army Belial was capable of. **Poseidon Whip: An ability similar to the Belial Whip, albeit darker blue in color. ** Poseidon Shot: Fusion points the trident and cocks it like a shot gun, before firing off three energy projectiles. **Beam Reverse: Like Belial with his Battlenizer, Fusion can reverse enemy attacks using the trident. **Trident Saber: Fusion summons three copy Agul Sabers at the end of each blade of the Trident, increasing it's range and power. These can be combined into a giant singular blade as well. **Dark Slash Ball: Fusion fires a replication of the Agul Slash with one hand, and then a dark fireball from the Trident, which combine into a single attack. *Lightning Slash: Fusion can fire an attack similar to the Agul Slash, but coated in the red and black energy of Deathcium. *Photoncium Ray: Fusion's main beam attack in this form, fired in the "L" position as opposed to either Belial or Agul's beam poses. - Zeperion Solgent= - Power Strong= Power Strong A fusion of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. Abilities *Same as the Orb form of the same name. - Sky Miracle= TBA - Glitter= TBA }} - Specium Breastar= Specium Breastar A fusion of Ultraman and Zoffy. Abilities *M78 Specium Ray *Ultra Slash *Flight *Travel Sphere *ULTRA TWINKLE WAY *Standard Ultra powers *Ultra Shower *Ultra Rings *Ultra Barrier - Ginga Victory Knight= Ginga Victory Knight A fusion of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman Hikari Abilities *Ginga Knight Victorium Breaker *Ultrans *Ginga Victory Knight Thunderbolt *Knight Victorium Cross Shoot *Darkness Sealing Fireball *Hyper Zetton-Shepardon Saber *Revive *Knight Timbre (cauze why not) - Phoenix Infinity= Phoenix Infinity A fusion of Mebius Infinity and Mebius Phoenix Brave, themselves fusions of Mebius and the Ultra Brothers (Infinity) and Mebius, Hikari, and the GUYS team (Phoenix Brave). Abilities *Mebium Knight Infinity Shoot *Ace Mebium Knight Blade *etc etc all the other combo attacks. - Specium Specium= Specium Specium A fusion of Ultraman (Hayata) and Ultraman (Shinjiro). Abilities *Same as Ultraman *The arm blade thingys on the Ultra suits arms *Specium Specium Ray. - Flaming Might= Flaming Might A fusion of Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Taro, Glenfire, Ultraman Leo, and Astra Abilities *Stobium Fire Dynamite *Dynamite Kick *Stobium Fire Shoot *Quintuple Flasher *Stobium Fire Burst - Red Justice= Red Justice A fusion of Ultraman Justice and Redman. Abilities *Arrow Smash *Victorium Thunder Ray. *Red Knife *Cloning - Fusion= Fusion Fusion of Orb, Card and Fusion. Basically Fusion Origin but three times more powerful. Abilities *Same as Fusion Origin but 3 times more powerful. Form Submitted by Gren - Ultra Hero= Ultra Hero A fusion of every single official good Ultra. Abilities *Ultra Hero Beam. An extremely powerful multicolored beam fired in the "L" position, it can kill pretty much any opponent *Light Blade. This form can create a powerful blade of energy that can cut through almost all materials. *Dimensional Travel *Omnipotence. This form due to it's sheer power can sense any manner of danger or evil throughout the entire multiverse, as well as peer into the minds of every living being. *Telepathy *Speed. This form can fly at lightspeed. *Strength. This form is strong enough to be able to lift pretty much anything. In Ultra Hero form, Fusion's punches and kicks can send enemies flying or even outright kill them. *Healing Ray. This form can send out a wave of light that can heal and sometimes power up beings. *Light Blast. This form can release a powerful and blinding blast of light energy that harms evil beings but makes those with good hearts stronger. *Astral Projection. *Hero Shoot. A blast of energy from this form's hand/fist. It serves as a weaker finisher compared to the Ultra Hero Beam, but is still powerful enough to kill most enemies in one shot. - Kaiju Fusions= - Oh Salt Snail-Pi= Oh Salt Snail-Pi A fusion of Oh Pi and Salt Snail. Abilities *Same as Oh Pi and Salt Snail because I'm lazy. Fusion submitted by Scoobydooman90001 - Deletedsaurus= Deletedsaurus A fusion of tyrantdonus and tozirra. Abilities *getting deleted. Fusion submitted by FlurrtheGamerMixel - }} }} Rules for submitting forms * Forms '''MUST '''include the following: ** Name. Duh. ** List the Ultras/Kaiju involved ** Fusions must include TsuPro characters or Kaiju and Ultras on this wiki. If you use a fan character you MUST ask permission from the creator. Since this is my page, use of my Kaiju in fusions are fair game and you don't need permission. ** Abilities/techniques. Optional. ** All fusions using solely Dark Ultras (lacking a component good Ultra) will be added to the Jugurus Jeggler when it is created, and I would prefer you submit such fusions there. Most Kaiju fusions will be used as their own character and a monster of the week for Fusion to fight. ** Do not bug me about your form getting added. ** Kaiju fusions for this page must include good or neutral Kaiju. *** This may include Fan Kaiju, but you must be the creator of both Kaiju involved or have the permission of the creator of another Kaiju involved. ** Storyline about how the form was obtained. Optional. ** Other heroes or beings similar to Ultras are allowed. For example, Redman,Mirror Knight, etc. *** This is not limited to characters owned by Tsuburaya Productions, heroes like Zone Fighter and Spectreman are indeed allowed. *** However if I know nothing about them whatsoever I will not add fusions involving them i.e: Megaloman. *** No Kamen Riders. Trivia * Although this will be apparent to any veteran Ultra Fan, this character is based on Ultraman Card over on Ultra-Fan wiki. * He is also an obvious parody of Ultraman Orb. * Ultraman Fusion is the first fan submission page on this wiki. * Ultraman Fusion currently has the most forms of any character on this wiki. And he'll only gain more when people actually start submitting. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Category:Fan submission pages Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Ultraman Fusion (Series) Category:Parody Ultras Category:Scrapped Kaiju